1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electrical connector typically includes a connector body having a mating surface, which is adapted to mate with a mating component, a mounting surface, which is adapted to face a printed circuit board, and a plurality of passageways extending from the mating surface towards the mounting surface through the connector body. Terminals may be insertable into the respective passageways in a direction from the mounting surface towards the mating surface, or in an opposite direction from the mating surface towards the mounting surface. Each of the terminals includes a retention section adapted to engage the passageway of the connector body with an interference fit, and a tailing section to be mounted onto a printed circuit board. A problem, however, with the electrical connector is that it is easy for the user to remove the connector body from the printed circuit board by an upward force, which is applied to pull out the mating component from the mated electrical connector. This is so because the terminals are not securely held within the connector body merely by such an interference fit between the terminals and the passageways of the connector body. Therefore, there is a need to provide a new connector to resolve the above-mentioned problem.